1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to electronic thermometers, specifically an improved structure of a clinical thermometer.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic clinical thermometers generally have the following structural drawbacks:
(1) Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional electronic clinical thermometer 40 structure typically consists of a sleeve-type metal tip section 42 over its measuring extremity 41, an inductive component 43 and an inductor wire 44 disposed in the metal tip section 42, with the inducting of body temperature by the said inductive component 43 occurring such that the temperature is indicated on a display screen at the surface of the clinical thermometer 40; since one observes that solidified rubber 45 is contained in the metal tip section 42 to fix the inductive component 43 and, furthermore, conjoin the measuring extremity 41 to the metal tip section 42, although the metal tip section 42 is capable of conducting body heat when the metal tip section 42 contacts the epidermis, the poor heat conduction efficiency of the internal solidified rubber 45 makes it impossible for body heat to be equally and fully induced around the inductive component 43 disposed at the lower extent of the metal tip section 42 (because the inductive component 43 and the inductor wire 44 situated inside the metal tip section 42 do not contact the metal tip section 42) and, furthermore, based on Fourier""s Law of thermodynamics (heat conduction speed is directly proportional to contact area), temperature inducted by the inductive component 43 and the inductor wire 44 cannot be rapidly heat conducted and cannot attain heat equilibrium, with the heat so inducted increasingly conveyed to the tip and dissipated; as such, the clinical thermometer 40 requires a longer time to measure body temperature and, furthermore, at an extreme degree of error
(2) Conventional clinical thermometers 40 have a temperature display screen that is typically mounted in an opening provided for viewing the said display screen and since it is mounted a short distance away from a push-type power switch, waterproof and dustproof qualities are not optimal; furthermore, the display screen utilizes an extremely small alphanumeric character font and lacks an effective means of magnification.
(3) Conventional clinical thermometers 40 have a measuring extremity 41 of a gradually reduced diameter that tapers towards its most anterior end with a hard exterior surfacing for measuring under-arm or oral body temperature and, furthermore, the measuring extremity 41 cannot be articulated to an appropriate angle; as a result, when measuring under-arm temperature, the extremity is held within the armpit and maintained protruding from garments, requiring the user to squeeze the said clinical thermometer in place and which causes considerable user discomfort; some clinical thermometers now available have flexible measuring extremities, but since they automatically revert to their original shape, they cannot be positioned without manual intervention.
Since the said structural inadequacies of conventional clinical thermometers have not been refined into a more ideal arrangement, the inventor of the invention herein successfully designed an improved structure clinical thermometer that has undergone extensive application testing based on experience gained from years of engagement in product design and development.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide a clinical thermometer structure in which inducted temperature rapidly attains heat equilibrium and rapid heat conduction to immediately indicate accurate temperature. In the said structure, a dielectric (such as air or heat conductive, hard or soft foam with a low conductivity coefficient) is packed into the metal tip section of its measuring extremity such that the inductive component and the inductor wire disposed in the metal tip section are entirely attached to the inner wall of the metal tip section, allowing inducted temperature to attain heat equilibrium as well as the swift heat conduction, thereby enabling the clinical thermometer of the present invention to immediately indicate the precise temperature.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a clinical thermometer structure having superior dustproof and waterproof qualities. In the said structure, the clinical thermometer body is of one-piece molded construction and, furthermore, a pliable section having exceptional dustproof and waterproof properties is sleeved over the depressible flat element of its on-off switch.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to provide a clinical thermometer structure in which the measuring extremity can be adjusted to an appropriate angle to facilitate utilization. In the said structure, slanted surfaces of mutual contact and conjoinment are disposed at an appropriate area of the measuring extremity and a rotation structure consisting of a flange mount and insertion holes at the contact and conjoinment surfaces enable the rotation of the measuring extremity and its rotating to an appropriate angle; as such, when the user employs the clinical thermometer to measure temperature, the movable structure of the measuring extremity enables ergonomic and comfortable grasping and manual retention.